


Welcome Home

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Your husband comes home for vacation and you both settle in for some R&R~





	Welcome Home

“Well, two glasses of water and eight pages of The Chamber of Secrets later, Max is finally out.” Jensen rubbed at his eyes and then leaned over the back of the couch. You were stretched out across the leather seat, mindlessly scrolling through Pinterest, looking up Halloween decorations. “I can’t believe you’re making me read Harry Potter.” Jensen sighed and dropped his head to the cushion.

“Technically, I’m not. You wanted to do bedtime while you’re home; this is what we do.” You added half a shrug and kept on scrolling. “Wait, you didn’t actually give him two glasses of water, did you?”

When you looked up for his answer, Jensen was grinning down at you, letting you in on the joke. “No.”

“Thank goodness.”

“Only one.”

“Jensen! He’s gonna wet the damn bed again!”

“He’ll be fine,” he argued and stepped around the couch. “And if not, I’ll take care of it.” Jensen tapped your foot and you lifted your legs, allowing him to plop down onto the seat next to you.

“Some vacation you’re having,” you sighed and stretched out on top of your husband.

“Hey, I’m not working, I get to sleep in, hang out with my boy, and snuggle with my gorgeous wife. That sounds like the perfect vacation to me.” His smile was peaceful as his head rolled back against the couch.

“Still,” you said, looking over at him. “You sure you wouldn’t be happier if we went somewhere? I’m sure we could tag along to Paris with Gen and Jared if you wanted.”

“Nope,” he replied honestly and reached out for your hand, holding it tightly when you gave it to him. “I am exactly where I want to be.” His other hand fell to your bare leg and slowly traveled upwards. “With exactly who I want to be with.”

His touch set off a wave of goosebumps and you bit your lip, unable to hide the smile that lit your face. “Is that so?”

He hummed in agreement as his fingers found their way underneath the hem of your shorts and gently tickled your thigh.

“Why, Mr. Ackles,” you joked in your best Florence Henderson voice, “you’re slowly approaching dangerous territory.”

“Am I?” He smiled and went a little higher, his index finger barely brushing the crease of your thigh.

“You are.” You sucked in a deep breath and spread your legs a tiny bit, offering him better access.

“Would you like me to stop?”

You bit your lip, shaking your head as he ran the tip of his finger slowly over your panties and smirked.

“I didn’t think so,” he said and pressed up against your covered clit with a delicate pressure that drove you mad.

With only one thought on your mind, you shot up, grabbing his shoulders as you flipped your legs around. Jensen’s hands settled on your hips as your lowered yourself down onto his lap and wiggled a bit, feeling his cock stiffen slowly through his sweat pants.

“Well, hello,” he grinned.

“Hi.” You rolled your hips again, loving the way he sucked the air through his teeth as you did. “Hey, baby?”

“Yeah?” His eyes were heavy and his right hand slowly climbed up your back to settle between your shoulders.

You leaned forward and placed your hand on his stubbled cheek, loving the rough feel of his beard coming in. “I love you.”

The hand on your back pushed you the rest of the way forward and you fell down as Jensen pushed up, your lips meeting in a familiar kiss. It was soft and sweet; his full lips pressing against yours lightly before falling away. He smiled and pecked you once more, teasing you. “I love you too, Y/N/N.”

“You do?” Another hip roll, another twitch from his pants.

“Of course.” His hand fell from your shoulders; fingertips hitting that spot on your side that always made you shiver.

“Show me.” Your whisper turned to a gasp as Jensen came alive and flipped you over onto your back. Your legs stayed locked around his waist and his hand slid down your thigh as he kissed your lips again. This time it was rough and hungry; his thick tongue pushed its way between your lips to tangle with yours.

Suddenly, he was everywhere; hands and lips attacking every inch of your body. Your shirt was tossed aside and his teeth nipped at each breast while his warm fingers trespassed beneath your panties and stretched you open. Your breath was clipped and heavy; you panted against his ear as he sucked a kiss against your neck. He brought you up quickly, reading every twitch of your body and hitch of your breath to guide his movements. It had been weeks since you had felt him like this; too long since time alone together had been granted, and you came hard and fast on his thick fingers, laughing at the speed of it all as the pleasure ebbed.

“Oops,” you laughed.

“No oops,” Jensen challenged. “We are not done yet.” He kissed you hard and then pulled away, leaving you dazed and happy while he kicked off his pants and pulled his tee off. When he returned to you, naked and warm, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him down, loving the press of his full weight on top of you. You kissed again, like drunken teenagers with sloppy tongues and wandering hands. Jensen rocked against you, his firm cock nudging at your pulsing entrance.

With a forceful shove, you pushed him up and away to fall back down into his seat. Quickly, you peeled off your panties and reclaimed your spot on his lap. He guided you with gentle hands and you watched his emerald eyes roll back as you sank slowly down onto him. The growl that tore through him was enough to set you off again, and you grabbed at his shoulders and began to move, lifting yourself up and down over his perfect cock.

His fingertips dug into your sides; teeth clenched and bared as he moaned. Each roll of your hips tightened his grip on you, urging you to go faster, and you did not disappoint.

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum.” His lip quivered as he spoke, eyes still rolling and unfocused.

You pushed a hand through his short hair, scratching his scalp with your nails, and pulled his chin up to yours. “Do it, Jay, come on!” You kissed him hard and felt his body tense and shake beneath you. He lifted his hips, meeting your descent with a hard slap of his thighs against your ass, and grabbed your hips, holding you down as he came.

After a moment, you kissed him sweetly and tried to pull away, but Jensen locked his arms around your waist and held you tight. He sat up and lay his head on your chest, pressing his ear above your heart. You hugged him back, laughing gently as the happiness bubbled up inside of you. Sure, a trip to Paris or a cruise around Central American would be nice, but no vacation was better than having him home with you. Your favorite place in the world was right there in his arms, the best moments were when he smiled; you didn’t need to go anywhere or do anything as long as he was yours.

He sat back a little then, just enough to look up at you; his eyes filled with passion and awe, still so in love with you after all these years.

You fit your hand into its usual place on his cheek and smiled down at him before pressing a final kiss to his lips. “Welcome home, baby.”


End file.
